Here by me
by DeadRat309
Summary: And it was in those nightmares that he desired, to make the blond his and his alone. DarkKrad.


**Title: Here by me.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: DarkKrad.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Rape fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pillow and a blanket at home, not D. N. Angel.**

* * *

It was in those nightmares that he didn't feel the pain anymore.

He did remember, though, the glimpse of the feeling that'd tugged at his heart and haunted him many times after while asleep, the twisted sensation when he had been detached from his host for the first time. He had thought, that no matter how hard he tried, getting rid of it was something close to impossible. But as centuries rolled by, the agony had become somewhat dull, eventually fading from his mind to a mere mixture of ambiguous emotions.

He actually found himself glad that he could still manage to pull off a pained face whenever a tamer left him, despite the fact that all remained inside him was but a thread of mild irritation.

Because he was apparently _not_ feeling the _pain._

And he found himself tired of faking smiles and spilling out congratulations before those ruby orbs, while deep down, he had went to the point where dirty wishes like the Niwas' love had never been returned started to form their solidity. For he knew clearly that their sadness at being separated from him only took place for a moment, after which they would forget him and soon began their new happy life.

But he?

He felt into existing in the very non-existence.

And there was none of what they called 'painful feelings' to remind him that he was still there and alive.

He could simply acknowledged that he had been f.o.r.g.o.t.t.e.n.

The thought angered him continuously, but somehow, he always found ways to hide his selfishness behind cocky grins and a cheerful attitude which he had gotten so sick of. Just like how he had been able to curve his lips up and throw teases at Daisuke when he'd finally figured out that the red head had fallen for a certain icy commander.

It was, indeed, very easy to play the hero part.

.

.

'_**You know, Dark, you are my best friend.'**_

Then why couldn't they choose him over their love?

'_**Dark! Dark! Guess what? She said she loves me! She loves me back!'**_

Why did they have to be so happy when he had to _leave_?

'_**Dark, I wish we could stay together forever…'**_

Liar.

… Then why did he have to _smile _when he heard those lies?

.

.

'_**Thief, you are disgusting.'**_

.

.

He paused for a second as the memory flooded into his brain, before letting a smirk graze over his feature.

That angel was the only one who saw right through his mask.

It had surprised him at first, how his one and only archenemy – of all people - was able to touch his real self without so much of an effort. How that cold, seemed-to-be insensitive hunter had easily broken through the numerous layers of façade he had put up and used to wrap himself within.

It was in those amber eyes that he saw his reflection, bare and ugly, and yet, so true.

It was in front of that sarcastic smirk that he didn't have to pretend to be someone else he was unfamiliar with.

It was in those nightmares that he dreamed, of having that seraph naked beneath him, of watching the usual defiance fade from those exquisite golden pools as he slowly destroy him with his own power. Of tasting the crystal tears trailing down that beautiful face while hearing the man's broken voice beg him to stop.

And it was in those nightmares that he desired, to make the blond his and _his alone_.

* * *

_**Even if it's because of pure hatred, stay here by me.**_

…

Dark sat up from the museum floor, silently observing as his counterpart's chest rose and felt in an unsteady rhythm. Amethyst eyes narrowed slightly, trying to hide away from the moon's nauseating light filtering in through holes that had been carved sinisterly on the old wall. Somewhere between their fierce encounter, he didn't know, nor did he care enough to spare the smallest piece of his thoughts about it. All he could focus on – _wanted_ to focus on - was the image of an wounded angel lying there, not being able to move, helplessly inviting him to do whatever he pleased.

Krad looked really beautiful when he was vulnerable.

The thief licked his lips and let the taste of blood linger on his tongue for a while, then lifted the corner of his mouth up. "Say, Krad…" He spoke up in a low yet ironic voice, drawing twin pieces of sun towards his direction. "You know you can never defeat me, don't you? Why not giving up?"

The fallen angel raised an elegant eyebrow at the question. Before forming an emotionless smirk of his own.

"The same reason why _you_ won't give up on your thieving career, no?"

Chuckled.

"I doubt that our motives are the same."

_**No matter what it takes, I want to keep you by my side just a little longer.**_

"Oh really?" Came the sarcastic reply as the shorter man turned his head away and fixed his eyes on a broken window. "We both despise each other's existence, do we not? I suppose that that excuse is good enough for you."

The purple-haired man felt his face muscles bending into a twisted smile. Shoving one hand on his pocket, he pushed himself off the ground and idly made his way towards his hunter. Cat-like pupils pinned on him once more, barely concealed from bewilderment when he suddenly leaned down and settled his body on top of the blond.

His golden beauty smelled like vanilla.

"What if I say… it's not good enough?"

He breathed into the blond's ears seductively, contented to sense the man's soft shudder against his skin. Even with the dim flow of the moon as his only source of light, Dark still saw a tint of red quickly flashed across the porcelain feature, before it vanished completely and left Krad's face again with his emotionless mask.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" It didn't take long before the smirk he adored so much made its appearance. "You know better than anyone, that if I had stopped… you would probably have gone _insane_…"

The seraph's voice went smooth, condensing into a haunting melody.

"You know what, Mousy? Such pathetic coward who can never show his true self like you… is what disgusts me the most."

The thief snickered. That was it. He was seeing his reflection in those golden orbs again. Bare and ugly.

And so true.

That angel was surely the one who understood him the best.

_**Neh… If I scar you forever…**_

"You know what, Kraddie? Such cold and cruel bastard like you… is what intrigues me the most."

… _**will you look **_**only**_** at me?**_

Krad froze as the kaitou's lips roughly pressed against his. His brain went disfuctioned for a brief second, before awoke again to pushed his entirely weak body into dangerous alarm. What was Mousy thinking in that thick head of his, kissing _him_ at this very moment? It had to be some kind of sick joke the purple-haired man had decided to play, intending to take revenge on him for those earlier insulting words.

"You…" He angrily shoved the thief away, wincing at how hurt in was just to raise his arms up. "What do you think you're doing? I'm not going to fall for your gam…"

He paused mid-sentence.

The amethysts pools traning on him were calm.

Deadly calm.

"I never said that this was just a game…"

He only had enough time to watch the cold smirk embroidered on the other man's mouth corner, before Dark grabbed his wrist and painfully pulled him into another bruising kiss. The Hikari hunter gasped in pain, immediately regretting the action as his counterpart took the chance to slid his tongue into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to prevent himself from tasting the sickening sensation of their saliva mingling together.

He. wanted. to. throw. up.

The thief smirked inwardly when the smaller man's pounding on his chest weakened, indicating that some part of the stubborn angel had finally given up to him. Slowly pulling away, he licked the last trail of saliva off the blond's chin, before leaning in and captured his enemy's soft lips again. The seraph's feeble protest began once more, but he simply ignored it and continued letting his tongue explore the sweet, warm carvern.

Krad was like a nasty little drug he could never get enough of.

Dark broke the kiss as he heard his lung burn, heaving his body up a little so he could get a better view of the seraph. The fallen angel was panting beneath him, face flushed from the kisses while a single drop of tear started to tremble its way down the smooth cheek.

That beautiful sight… He had dreamt of it uncountable times before.

So what was this feeling that'd stabbed through his heart when he saw the fear – the fear of _him_ – inside those golden marbles?

Perhaps he didn't need to understand.

Perhaps.

"Mousy… please don't…"

He felt himself hardening at the broken yet delicious whisper that'd just dropped into his ears. With a swift movement, his hand reached up to tear the white cloak off the hunter's body, and the thought was gone like it had never existed.

"It's a bit too late to ask for that now, don't you think?" He huskily whispered back, sliding his tongue over the milky chest before sucking hard on a pink nipple, earning a strangle cry from the blond.

Yes. He had dreamt of this uncountable times before.

"I hate you…"

The shorter man choked between his words, and all of a sudden, Dark sensed something revolting inside him. Bare and ugly.

And so true.

"I know…" Violet orbs turned cold and empty as he turned his counterpart around, grinding the delicate wrists onto the cold stone surface. "But darling… Weren't we supposed to say something else in this… circumstance?"

_**If I break you…**_

"I love you, Krad."

He murmured while thrusting into him, watching the light in those sun fragments gradually dissipate into darkness.

_**If I break you… Will you be mine forever?**_

* * *

Dark didn't bother to withdraw from his enemy as he turned him around, tasting the salty tears that was still lingering on the delicate feature. He gently wrapped an arm around Krad's waist, pulling their sweaty bodies closer while his other hand wandering down to caress the inner thigh of the blond.

"Say you love me, Krad…" He buried his face on the crook of the hunter's neck, inhaling his familiar scent before biting slightly on the ivory skin. "Say you love me…"

The fallen angel didn't react.

He waited.

"… I hate you." The words was eventually spoken, and he couldn't help but let a small smile dawn on his lips. It was the exact answer he'd expected from the smaller man.

"I knew you'd say that…"

Then what was this awful feeling… again?

"… You're an idiot, you know?"

"Huh?" He absently responded, dropping his gaze onto the golden beauty.

"Doing all this, moron…" Krad sighed quietly, tucking one of his palms into his golden lock. "You'll just hurt yourself even more…"

Amethyst eyes widened.

Ah, right.

So it was _pain_ that he'd felt?

…

That angel… was surely the one who understood him the best.

"You… really…" He sat up cross-legged on the floor and chuckled, making the seraph frown slightly.

"Really what?"

_Really understand me better than I do myself. _"… really care about me that much?"

Smack.

"Ouch, what was that for!?"

"I've already said, I hate you."

Krad looked damn cute when he blushed.

"I know, I know…"

_**Even if it's because of pure hatred, stay here by me…**_

… _**please?**_

* * *

_I know, I know. Dark Mousy from the D. N. Angel series is not anywhere near the Dark I created on this fic. The real Dark is far more loveable, the real Dark will never rape Krad, the real Dark is never that… dark, because his creator is bunny-sensei and not me, blah blah blah… Just call this a moment of madness from a sick bastard named DeadRat309. I promise I'll go back to my usually innocent T-rated fics later, but for now… I'm feeling rather depressed, and that was exactly the reason why this cruel M-rated fic was born. Don't hate me, please? _

_And, my special thanks for _**AnimeProtector, 23, Taryn, The Lantern, crizzy-chan, minoki, Stormshadow13, Sarahfreak, .your corrupted angel, , Domini-chan **_who had reviewed on my fic 'Hard to confess'. I love you guys! (hugs and a lot of kisses)._


End file.
